The Hunter Games
by Snowmouse of FrostClan
Summary: After the great battle, StarClan became cruel, and started making cats fight to the death. They divided them into twelve small Clans, and renamed themselves CapitalClan. half CapitalClan is sent back to life to watch from earth, while the others stayed above. 99 Hunter Games later, a young apprentice is chosen. How is it possible, someone so young, can change something so big?
1. Alliances and Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is a new mini story I am starting, idea hasn't left my mind, so I hope you enjoy! I will update as much as possible!**

LuxeryClan

Female: Quickpaw- pale brown she-cat with white front paws

Male: Pouncepaw- black tom with strange white whiskers

MasoneryClan:

Female: Creekpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Male: Dogpaw- brown tom with white paw and ear

TechnologyClan

Female: Applepaw- pale brown/ginger she-cat

Male: Rockpaw dark gray tabby tom

FishingClan

Female: Minnowpaw silver she-cat with white patches

Male: Stonepaw black and dark gray tom

PowerClan

Female: Rainpaw- white and pale silver tabby she-cat

Male: Sleekpaw- black tom with amber eyes

TrasnportationClan

Female: Coalpaw- black she-cat with amber yes

Male: Snakepaw- ginger and black tom

LumberClan

Female: Daisypaw- blonde she-cat

Male: Lionpaw- golden tom with one blue eye one brown

TextilesClan

Female: Tigerpaw- ginger tabby she-cat

Male: Longpaw- long-furred white and black tom

DrainClan

Female: Silverpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Male: Stormpaw- dark gray tom with ginger tom

LivestockClan

Female: Snowpaw- dark gray she-cat with white belly

Male: Sunpaw- black tom with orange eyes

AgricultureClan

Female: Ghostpaw- small pure white thick- furred she-cat with brilliant ice-blue eyes

Male: Clawpaw- vicious, large, strong white tom with long, sharp teeth

MiningClan

Female: Sunpaw- ginger she-cat with white spots

Male: Shadepaw- black, ginger and white tom

Prologue

"And now, CapitalClan! Send us the signs of who will be competing in the ninety-ninth Hunter games!" he yowled.

Almost immediately, twenty-four objects came down from the clouds, two for each of the twelve Clans.

A small white apprentice held her breath, for she knew that only apprentices were participating. She had already lost her best friend, the medicine cat apprentice, Softstream, to these games; she didn't want to be lost as well.

"Ghostpaw!" a slim, white she-cat, identical to Ghostpaw, was padding up to her. It was her mother, Snowshine. She had once won the games, she told her and Mistpaw, Ghostpaw's sister, that if apprentices chosen all got their warrior names. The dead in StarClan, for participation, the undead on ground, for winning.

"Snowshine! I am scared, what if Birchstar announces my name?"

She glancedtoward the other apprentices, Plumpaw, Dreampaw, Swiftpaw, Barkpaw, Mistpaw, Stormpaw, Willowpaw, Fawnpaw, Grasspaw, Tigerpaw, Darkpaw and Clawpaw, who sat huddled together in a small corner of camp.

Her mother shook her head. "CapitalClan will not chose you, you have only been an apprentice for two moons! They aren't that cruel"

Birchstar finished inspecting the two objects, and then gazed at his Clan with sad eyes. His eyes rested on Ghostpaw and Mistpaw, they were his only kits, and he didn't want to give them up.

He showed the tom's item to the Clan, was a strip of bark, willow tree bark, recked along the rim.

"I am so sorry. Barkpaw-" "I volunteer!" Clawpaw yowled, stepping in front of his brother. Birchstar gazed at him with wide, sad eyes, before nodding.

The next object, for the she-cats, was a dead mouse. "This was harder to read, but I realized, that StarClan was trying to say, the mouse's ghost went to StarClan".

Everyone gasped, and realization hit Ghostpaw hard in the head as Snowshine let out a wail, and Mistpaw buried her muzzle into Swiftpaw's shoulder.

"Ghostpaw". Birchstar meowed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for your review, TwiliMewtwo! Without further ado, Chapter 1!**

Ghostpaw shivered. At once, two Peacekeepers came from where they were sitting by Birchstar to take her away.

"Mom!" Ghostpaw shrieked. Snowshine tried to run forward, but another Peacekeeper from CapitalClan leaped at her, until Ghostpaw was out of camp.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The walk to the Metal Snake was long; it would take them to CapitalClan, where they would train for The Games.

"Here it comes" the she-cat Peacekeeper growled. It's huge, circular legs spun along the path. Snowshine told her that it could never leave them.

The three cats began to run, and the tom Peacekeeper grabbed her by the scruff and threw her up, before leaping himself.

On the Metal Snake, were three cats. The first was a large dark and light gray she-cat with ginger patches. The second was a smaller she-cat, with strange blue and purple fur, and the last was a young tom, also with blue fur. The tom had a strange, golden circle going through his ear.

The blue and purple she-cat noticed her staring. "Don't worry, dear, we are fine. Most of CapitalClan's cats have dyed their fur with berry juice, it only lasts for a moon or so" she meowed.

The large she-cat stepped forward, dismissing the Peacekeepers with a flick of her tail.

"Hello, you must be Ghostpaw. I am your main stylist, Foxpatch. This is Flyingpelt" she gestured towards the blue and purple she-cat, "and Nighteagle".

Foxpatch sat, curling her thick, bushy tail over her paws. "I am here to make you attract as much attention as possible". Ghostpaw rolled her eyes.

"Let's get started!" taking a pinecone, Flyingpelt ran it through Ghostpaw's fur, while Foxpatch took leaves and other green herbs and spread them through her white pelt. Nighteagle dug around the storage, and came across an unripe flower.

Carefully, he plucked open the petals and put it on Ghostpaw's ear, before reinforcing it with honey.

"Come see" Nighteagle meowed, as the sun crept its way down the horizon. They walked to a small, heavy object on the wall, which showed Ghostpaw her reflection.

She gasped. She looked like a white tiger, but with green stripes instead of black, and the green flower on her ear glowed.

She spun around, and bright green sparkles followed her. "It's perfect!" She purred.

Foxpatch rested her tail on the young she-cat's green and white shoulders.

"This way, you will be walking with Clawpaw to the center of CapitalClan camp, where you shall be introduced to our stupendous leader, Hunterstar. Legend has it, that StarClan originally gave him immortality, so he can lead CapitalClan forvever, while still staying young".

Clawpaw looked almost identical to her, other than the fact he was twice her size. They said nothing as they neared the center, which was surrounded by crazy CapitalClan warriors. Pink, blue, red, some with many colours in their odd pelts.

Suddenly, a handsome young tom stepped onto the roots of a golden oak tree.

"Welcome! To the ninety-ninth annual, Hunter Games!" CapitalClan's thousands of cats cheered, including some Ghostpaw had heard about.

Firestar, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, sat at one edge, while former Dark Forest warriors, such as Mapleshade and Brokenstar, sat at the other.

Hunterstar's cold gaze landed on her, and her fur prickled. "There are certainly some spectacular designs here tonight" he meowed, not losing her gaze.

Ghostpaw narrowed her eyes, what was it about Hunterstar? Something didn't seem right.

"Over the next week, you shall go over a variety of stages. First you train, second you get your private assessment, and third you are interviewed. The following day, you shall be put in the arena, to fight to the death until one, and only one, survives".

That smirk, he was hiding something, she could tell. "We have a special guest, who will be participating".

So that was it!

The crowed shouted, demanding for him to show the special guest. "Now, now, I feel it is only fair for the tributes to meet them first, so, tonight, don't freak out if we show up at your den" he smirked, ignoring the furious yowls and hisses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Your room is the eleventh level, since you are the eleventh Clan" Foxpatch meowed.

Clawpaw and Ghostpaw followed her up a series of passages, up the trunk of a huge tree, at least five fox-lengths wide, and hundreds of fox-lengths tall, until they came to their room. The firelight from the Center dazzled, and there were two rooms.

The first, was decorated with flowers, and contained stone prints of previous victors.

A sound at the entrance, like claws on would, snapped her from her daze. She nudged the lichen aside, to reveal Hunterstar.

But he wasn't alone; beside him was a small, pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes, and one white paw.

Mistpaw.

"Hello" Hunterstar cackled. "I thought you might want to meet the special guest".


End file.
